Trained to Fight Edd, Matt, Tom, and Tord X Red Army Oc
by KaiTheSmolBean
Summary: Kai is a girl who is friends with Edd, Matt, Tom, and even Tord. When she gets captured and goes missing by an infamous army, the guys Tom, Edd, and Matt, go looking for Kai. It turns out that she is under the ruling of her friend Tord.
1. chapter 1

A/N: Before I start this book, I want everyone to know that I will not be using the exact words from the script of _The End._ It is too complicated to work with, so I will just make up my own. Most of it will be original dialect, or it might be a few quotes from those episodes. Thank you and enjoy the story! :3.

Chapter 1

I looked up at the seats in front of me as my phone vibrated. I had left Edd's house for a visit to America to meet my old cousins. They didn't want me to leave, but I had to go. I honestly really wanted to leave. I wanted to see them again, but I wanted to come back and see my best friends. They were more of a family to me than my cousins ever were, and they treated me better than any of my family did.

Edd, Matt, and Tom always treated me with respect, because they were true friends. I had been away from them for weeks, and I missed them terribly. I slowly picked up my phone to see the notification that was displayed on the dimmed screen. The battery was running low, so I wanted to save the rest by turning down the screen's brightness.The text read: "Kai, as soon as you got on the plane, one of our old friends showed up, but Tom is very upset about it. What should I do about it?"

I chuckled, because I always knew that Tom acted like this every day of his life. He definantly wasn't a people person, and he always had a big, rude additude. I sat down the phone as the plane I was riding had shaken a little from turbulance.I thought about what I should tell him. I didn't really know what to do, but I wanted to help, so I picked up my phone to answer his question. I cursed under my breath, because I knew I would have to pay for the wifi that I used to text Edd on the plane.

I told him not to text me, but he almost never listens to what I have to say. I texted: "Don't worry about Tom. He's always that way torwards people." It was only half true, because Tom was only a nice person when he wanted to be. He also has a story behind all of it that he uses as an excuse all the time.

I always feel bad about what happened to him, and I try to show him that he can talk to me if something is bothering him. He meant so much to me, and if he left, that would make me so upset. I try to let him know that I care about his situation. He had lost his father, and that changed his life as a little boy. It's been very stressful for him, and he doesn't know how to act at his age of maturity. He takes out all of his shame and pain by drinking his feelings and cared away. Sometimes it got to the point where it was dangerous for him to even leave his own room.

"Thank you Kai. We miss you a lot, and we can't wait to see you. We might not make it to the airport, because of our other friend, but we can't wait to see you again. I promise that when you get back that Matt, I, and maybe even Tom will give you the biggest hug in the entire universe!" Edd texted. I smiled and chuckled at the text, because I mentally read the message with his voice inside of my head. He had such a cute accent, and it always made me smile.

The plane was bringing me back to my home in London, and it was close to landing. The landing always stressed me out, because I have seen videos of crashes and they freaked me out a lot. Plane landings were rough and shaky, and it didn't feel good in the stomach. I was excited to see my friends again though, because I haven't seen them in at least three weeks.The plane jerked and shaked as it was landing roughly. The plane finally came to a complete stop.

I was so happy for the ride to be over and to get off of the airplane. The guys had planned to meet me at the airport, but when they found out their other friend arrived, they decided to cancel the welcoming plans. Tom on the other hand didn't want to miss it, but he was one out of the three people who voted to go. It didn't hurt me, because I would see them again anyways. They would still be happy to see me, and I would still be happy to see them anywhere. I ran to the airport garage to get my car so I could drive back to the house, and I did it very quick.

It was almost 12:00 PM by the time I got back to Edd's house. I walked inside to see that a man in a red hoodie had been sitting on a piece of furniture that I have never seen in this house. I guess he had dragged it into the house, or they had bought it or something. Tom was under the chair, and the man was sitting on top of the chair. I looked over and stopped as I saw him look at me. I immediately turned my head as I heard a chuckle slip from his lips.

He gave me a very nervous feeling about being in the house. He had an awkward smile like he had some evil plan to take over the world. (Hahaha) Edd, out-of-the-blue, ran up and gave me a really tight hug. I almost couldn't breath it was so tight.

"Glad you're here, because Tom is so frustrated at the moment." Edd had a concerned look on his face.

I smiled and nodded. I really didn't know what to do, and I didn't know how to solve the problem between Tom and this stranger.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. This is Tord. He is an old friend that used to live here. He left a long time ago, but now he is back." Edd smiled.

I looked over at Tord and crossed my arms. I didn't really see why Tom was so angry with this guy. I guess he was angry because he had left. I can understand that if someone leaves, things can be upsetting. I decided to look around to see if they re-arranged anything around while I was gone. I realized that most of the chairs were gone, and I never bothered to ask anyone what was going on.

Just then I was attacked by a farmilliar being. I shoved him off of me and chuckled. He was as excited as a puppy who hadn't seen it's owner in weeks.

"Hey Matt! It's been a while." I shuffled my foot across the floor nervously.

"It sure has been!" He chuckled, giving me a tight hug.

I hugged back slowly, trying to process everything that was happening all at once. My mind was like a very old computer. It takes me time to thik about what other people do and say. It was caused by my insomnia and lack of sleep. It caused me to lose knowledge and memory. I would stay up all night staring at the celing.

Matt pulled away from the tight hug, and he smiled at me. I loved his smile. He had such a beautiful face, and the sweetest voice. I was lucky to be friends with these three guys, because they were mostly polite, handsome, and they care about me.l felt like I loved them on the inside, but the outside of me wanted to be their friend.

\-- ** _End of chapter 1--_**

 ** _Ok guys, I'm just going to make chapter 1 short, because it's the first chapter. School will be starting in two days, and writing this junk is going to be hard. I will try to set up a schedule and work with it though. Thanks for understanding!_**

 ** _-The Author_**


	2. AN I screwed up

**Hey guys, it's Kai. I'm sorry for the confusion, but on my story** _Trained to Fight, I accidentally posted the wrong chapter on the wrong story. I didn't realize it until now, because I usually don't check my stories that often. I've been extremely busy, and I recently found that my grandpa was in the hospital. I will try to update more often when I get an opertunity. I'm sorry for not being on for so long, but things will get better._

~Kai


End file.
